


Things We Never Said

by yikestozier



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: A little bit of angst, Affairs, Alcohol, Be Honest, Boris Will Do Literally Anything For Theo, Childhood Sweethearts, Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda Fast Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly English, based off the book, but not really, but they’ve loved each other since they were 15, but this is obviously a fanfic so not much spoils either, no painting, obviously boris is into some kinky shit, so it’s okay, so no movie spoilers, this is only mentioned but, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Once Boris and Theo run into each other after so long, not so new feelings are discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

    “Potter?”

Theo stilled. It couldn't actually be him, right? But who else called him Potter?

    “Potter!”

    He heard again, only this time more sure and excited. Then, Theo heard footsteps, slow at first, then into a full-on sprint. Finally, Theo turned around. It was him. His Boris, whom he hadn't seen since that day when they were 15, yet he had never really stopped thinking about. Next thing he knew, Boris was closer than ever and then had his arms around Theo in a tight hug, making Theo almost fall over and lose his breath.

    “Potter! Can't believe is you!”

    Finally, after what felt like forever, Boris pulled away. Theo was about to respond given that he could finally breathe again but before he could, the breath was knocked out of him yet again. Not with another hug however, but with a kiss. For the first time since that night Theo ran away, Boris was kissing him, on the lips, in public. Without thinking, Theo kissed back, surprising not only himself but Boris too, consequently causing him to pull away.

    “Am sorry, Potter, was not thinking correct, did not expect kiss back however..”

    He laughed nervously, causing Theo to laugh as well, and for some reason, Theo didn't care about the people staring at them, or the fact it looks like Boris has a ring on his left ring finger and that he himself is scheduled to get married himself soon (despite recently finding out she is cheating on him), Theo just wanted to do what he'd always wanted to do, pretty much since the day he'd met Boris, and he could tell Boris felt the same; and so he leaned in yet again, to place a kiss onto his chapped lips. As Theo had expected, Boris was shocked and taken aback, but instead of pushing Theo away (which he gave him plenty of room to do if he'd ever wanted to stop, the last thing Theo had ever wanted was to lose Boris, especially since he just got him back), Boris kissed back and pulled him closer, until, finally, they pulled away.

    “Can not talk now Potter, meet me there, 3 hours, then we will talk all night.”

    He pointed to a bar down the road and as Theo memorized the building for later, Boris pulled him in for one last peck on the lips, huge grin on his face as he left. Theo couldn't believe what had just happened, but he couldn't stop smiling too. He couldn't wait for those 3 hours to be over and to meet him there, just like old times.

    Already unable to wait he decided he'd go to the bar and just wait those 3 hours for Boris, why? He didn't know. As he sat down in the bar the waiter came over right away, as the place was not at all busy, and ordered a usual vodka, reminding him of those nights he and Boris had in Vegas. The fun drunk nights of watching bad cartoons and Boris’s dads' stolen vodka. As he remembered those nights he'd also remember the other more… wild… nights the two boys had had; smooth skin on skin, sharp gasps and moans, sometimes even blood when Boris had got confident enough to tell Theo the kinky things he was into. An hour had already passed and he was onto his second vodka when in came Boris, two hours early, surprised to see him.

    “Potter!? Was just about to text you, tell am early!”

Boris smiled and sat in front of Theo, smiling brightly.

    “I was going to wait the three hours for you.”  
Boris, if possible, smiled wider at him, before ordering a vodka himself.

    “You're married?”

Theo said before even thinking about it, the vodka already getting to him. Noticing the sadness in his voice, Boris’s wide smiled fell very quickly to a frown before explaining.

    “Yes… We are barely together and definitely do not love each other, just decided ‘why not’. We should be divorced but is too much work the paperwork."

    It seemed almost like Boris was reassuring him, wanted Theo to know they didn't love each other. Theo perked up, he might have a chance. “A chance at what?” he thought, but he didn't know, all he knew was that he really wanted to kiss Boris again. And so he did. Getting up and walking around to his side of the booth, and before Boris could say anything, he had Theos lips on his. Once pulling away, seeing Boris’s smile, Theo made a suggestion.

    “Let's go somewhere, like old times.”

Boris looked puzzled.

    “Go? Go where?”

    “You'll see just come on.”

Had he forgotten how to have fun? He wondered, but still, he knew people never _really_ change, and so Theo knew if he asked just enough, just the right way, Boris would do _anything_ for his Potter.

    “Please? I promise it'll be worth your while.”

Boris looked at him, thinking, for some time before nodding and downing the rest of his vodka in only two long gulps.

    “Okay. Let's see this surprise then.”

Theo giggled causing Boris to smile as Theo took his hand and lead him out of the bar after Boris had paid. (“No, is fine Potter, let me.” “Fine, stubborn.”) Once out into the cool air, Theo still hadn't let go of Boris’s hand, and never planned to; he'd never leave Boris ever again if he could help it, and he could tell Boris felt the same as he too continued to cling to Theo’s hand. Then after a few blocks of walking, Boris spoke up, still holding Theo’s hand.

    “So, where are we going, Potter?”

    “It's a surprise!”

Yet the surprise was quickly given way as they came across where Hobie and himself lived, opening the door to a surprised Popper.

    “Popchyk!”

Exclaimed Boris as he leaned down to pet the dog, who was ferociously wagging his tail, as Theo locked the door behind them.

    “Look at that, Potter! He remembers me!”

Theo smiled at him, the cuteness of Boris reuniting with Popper, but before Boris or he could say anything, Theo had led him to his room to place more kisses to his lips.

    Once they had to pull away for air, after what felt like forever, Theo had remembered the one thing he actually could remember from his Russian class - the class he took just because he missed Boris. (Hell even when he was right in front of him he missed him.) Which was, of course, _I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s quite a bit of russian in this part so get out ur translator

    “Я люблю тебя.”

Boris froze mid kiss.

    “What?”

    “Я люблю тебя.”

Boris looked taken aback, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and honestly probably didn't. He took a deep breath before finally responding,

    “Я тоже тебя люблю, всегда любил, с самого детства.”

Theo didn't really understand what Boris had said but he had heard the ‘Я тебя люблю’ part, and that's all that mattered. It didn't take long before Boris went back in for that kiss, until Theo stopped him.

    “Potter, is something the matter? Am sorry, did I do too much?”

Theo was quick to shoot that down, that everything was perfect. Only that he had remembered he was scheduled to get engaged to a woman whom has been cheating on him for god knows how long, and Boris is already married. That the love of his life was right in front of him, kissing him, and he couldn't have him. Then Boris got his phone out and was typing a number in.

    “Astrid, yes is him, remember the divorce you wanted? Yes, yes, I know I said I didn't want it because too much paperwork but I want to now…. Yes, yes, you know my signature just put it down… thank you… yes, goodbye.”

    Once hanging up, he took the ring from his left ring finger and went to the window, throwing it out.

    “Finally, is done, now am all yours, if you want me. Breaking up with your woman is up to you, however..”

    Theo decided he would. Tomorrow. For right now he just wanted to be with Boris, do whatever it is they always do. Looking at his watch he saw that somehow it was 11:40 pm.

    “Can we just go to bed, I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

Boris nodded and was about to leave, maybe to go to where he was staying or somewhere else, he didn't know, but before he got very far, Theo was grabbing his wrist and pulling him and Popper to bed. Once in said bed and under the covers, cuddling up to Boris, Theo giggled, causing Boris to giggle before asking what he was laughing about.

    “We haven't done this since we were 15.”

Boris sighed with nostalgia and buried his head in Theo's hair before mumbling tiredly,

    “I know. Since the day you left I’ve missed this.”

    “Well, I'm never leaving again so get back used to it.”

Boris and Theo shared one more laugh before Boris leaned down to give one last kiss of the night. Just after sharing their ‘goodnight, I love you’ (this time in English) they quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning when Theo woke up, Boris was already up and handing him his breakfast. As he started eating he realized that Boris looked embarrassed slightly, after wondering why for about 3 minutes, he was about to just ask. Then he heard the bathroom door open and close and Boris tell him,

    “Someone's here to see you.”

    Just then Kitsey came through the door to his bedroom. Looking to Boris, she asked if they could have some time alone for a moment, to which he nodded yes and left the room to the kitchen.

    “What was that about?”

Theo could already tell this would be a very passive-aggressive conversation. Once explaining how he had caught her and Cable together, ran into Boris, and he fell in love with him all over again, and got over Kitsey’s ‘come on we can work it out’ ‘we're so good together’ she finally agreed to call it off. But before leaving she went up to Theo, kissed him on the cheek, and they said their goodbyes, not before Kitsey could say one last “I love you” however.

    Theo felt bad but as soon as she left, in came Boris, beaming, his smile reaching both of his ears (having heard the conversation from the kitchen as the apartment was that small), and he instantly felt better. Theo knew this was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had already spent most of his life with, and that he had made the right decision. All that was made even more clear when Boris leaned down and kissed him, saying ‘I love you’, before picking up Popper and twirling him around lovingly singing, “we're getting married, we're getting married!!”, making Theo laugh and say,

    “Not yet, idiot.”

Boris looked sad at the ‘not yet’ but soon began jumping around the room in excitement, Popper jumping and yapping at his feet, once more when Theo said they still need to plan, and Theo knew that, while he would forever be sad about his mother, he's glad he got to meet Boris, which wouldn't have happened if she hadn't had died. That maybe everything does happen for a reason, and as he looked at Boris cradling and singing some Polish song to Popper, while also looking back to Theo, love in his eyes, he knew he wouldn't change what happened. Not for the world.


End file.
